Skull/Halo 3
Skulls are easter eggs in Halo 3 designed to make the game more challenging or interesting. Background The skulls resemble those in the multiplayer game variant "Oddball" and can be used as weapons in much the same way but they lack information text to pick them up. They are usually hidden out of the way, so one must search for them, or else know where they are, to get them. Do note that in order to obtain any of the skulls you have to begin the level from the beginning and on Normal or higher difficulty (This has been confirmed for the Iron, Cowbell, Grunt's Birthday Party, IWHBYD and Thunderstorm skulls). You may, however, use the "Resume Solo/Co-op Game" option from the title menu to resume a level, and still get them. You do not have to finish the level nor do you need to carry the skull after first picking it up, so you can simply save and quit, with the exception of the IWHBYD skull. To use the skulls you merely need to press X at the level selection screen and select any of the skulls you desire to active. "Gold Skulls" will grant you achievements, worth 10 Gamerpoints when you first get them, and add multipliers to your campaign meta-game score. There are 9 Gold Skulls. Collecting all 9 will give you the full Hayabusa Armor. Gold skulls mostly affect the difficult of gameplay, making the game more challenging. "Silver Skulls" do not unlock achievements but do add multipliers to your meta-game score. They are differentiated on the selection screen by their background, but are identical in-game. There are 4 silver skulls (not counting the duplicate blind skull). Silver skulls affect the psychics, dialogue and appearance of the gameplay. Meta Game Quick Reference List of Gold Skulls Iron Level: Sierra 117 Directions: This skull is at the end of the level. You can find it after a part in which you cross a bridge packed with enemies. It is located on the roof of the building to the left of the building where Sergeant Johnson is being held captive (facing the entrance). You can get up by jumping onto the pipes. Go all the way to the end of the rooftop, and the skull will be there. Icon: A skull marked with a hammer. Effect: If you die while playing solo, you will restart at the beginning of the level (you cannot revert to the last checkpoint at any time). If any player dies while playing co-operative, you will reset to the last checkpoint. Point Multiplier: 3x Black Eye Level: Crow's Nesthttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8kiVzzKct8 Directions: As soon as you start the level, move to the end of the first room where there is a locked door you will use later on in the level. The door is facing what appears to be empty weapon racks. Carefully jump on top of them. Above the racks there is a set of brown pipes connected to one larger pipe that you must jump onto. After that, jump on the larger pipe. The skull should be at the end of the larger pipe. Icon: A skull marked with a smaller skull with a bruise under one eye. Also, the skull’s left eye is marked with a bruise underneath it. Effect: Your Energy Shield will not recharge until you perform a melee hit. The Energy Sword and Gravity Hammer's R-Trigger attacks count as a melee attack. Hijacking also counts as a melee attack. Note: In Halo 2 the Blackeye skull could be used to give the player a full 300% overshield but the recharge effect only worked if you killed an enemy with a melee attack. In Halo 3 simply hitting an enemy with a melee attack will recharge your shield, regardless of whether the enemy dies or not. However you're no longer able to gain an overshield. Point Multiplier: 1.5x Tough Luck Level: Tsavo Highway Directions: There is a point in this level where a Covenant Battlecruiser flies overhead. To your left there should be a distinguishable yellow ladder. Go to the last one before the pipe stops touching the ground and climb over it. There is a support below it, jump down to it. Walk away from Tsavo Highway towards the edge. At the end to your left, there's a small cliff where you should be able to find the Tough Luck skull. Icon: A skull marked with three clovers. Effect: Enemies dodge grenades, needles, and vehicle assaults with a far greater success rate. Point Multiplier: 1.5x Catch Level: The Storm Directions: Method A In the outdoor area with an AA Wraith, some Ghosts, and later a normal Wraith, there is a silo-like building past the boathouse near the edge of the cliff. Get up onto it using a vehicle and a grenade or an ally (Alternatively, you can park a Ghost next to the silo and then park a Warthog on top of it as a ramp, but this may take some practice, you can also park the 'Hog next to the lowest edge of the silo roof and deploy a bubble shield on top of the warthog as a ramp. Alternatively, if the Warthog is destroyed, it is possible to stand on a ghost and grenade jump to the roof), and the skull will be there. Note that if the non-AA Wraith's driver is killed (whether or not the Wraith is destroyed), the skull will disappear. This skull can be seen from other locations, including the boathouse where the sniper rifle is located and the landing where the regular Wraith is located. If the skull disappears, go back to your last saved checkpoint. Directions: Method B This method is a bit easier than the other one and far more safe. Grab a ghost and go to the structure. Put the ghost between the odd-red colored wall and the structure itself. Grenade jump when you are standing on the ghost. It may take some tries but it is pretty easy. Directions: Method C All you need for this is a deployable cover. Stand between the red wall and the silo, with your back to the silo, and drop the cover. Move out of the way and you now have a perfect stepping stone, two jumps and you're on the roof. Directions: Method D On co-op mode, get player A to stand right next to the silo. Player B can then jump onto player A's head, and from there, jump onto the top of the silo. Note: Do not destroy any of the Wraiths otherwise the skull will be gone. Icon: A skull marked with a triangle. Effect: All AI-controlled units, friend or foe, throw grenades more often, where applicable. The Catch skull has no effect on Flood, as they don't throw grenades. It should be noted that they will throw a unlimited amount of grenades at their enemies. Grunts have been seen throwing more then 4 in a row. Point Multiplier: 1.5x Fog Level ''': Floodgate '''Directions: At the beginning of the level, you will walk into the destroyed city of Voi. As soon as you enter the city, there is a large building to your right after the missile silo. Take out a weapon with a scope (preferably a battle rifle) and wait for a marine to start yelling to look in the air. If you are playing co-op, station one man in the middle of the road between the burning building and the building the creature lands on(Check where he goes before reverting to last save.) A single flood soldier should appear on top of the building, ready to jump across the structure. Kill the flood just before/as it jumps, one guy using an assault rifle shooting straight up, and one guy sniping from the slanted light post with a battle rifle. Hopefully, the skull will fall off the building so you can pick it up. This should take several tries. If you miss the flood or the skull is stuck on the building, just restart at the last save. Note: Look up and to the right just BEFORE entering the city continuing to walk into it. You will see them run to the top ledge of the building, but you have a VERY limited amount of time to shoot the Flood creature. But the first time, if you're unable to shoot them, you will at least have a good idea of where to be looking the second time, and just revert to saved. Icon: A skull marked with a swirl of fog. Effect: Your motion sensor is no longer visible. Point Multiplier: 1.5x Famine Level: The Ark Directions: Method A At a point in the level, you will be directed into a fork in the road. Going straight will lead you into a giant bowl-like valley, and going to the right will lead you through a passage about 40 feet wide. Go to the right. When you get underneath the platform structure, you will notice some climbable rocks on the right that will lead you to the platform itself. You will notice several beam-like supports alongside the platform. Go the very last one, at the end of the platform. Align yourself right up to the support. You need to get to the crevice of it, sticking out and away from the platform; the skull can be seen in it. Stick a Plasma Grenade right where the beam-like support and incline meet(on the bottom edge of the incline). Back up, run and jump, aiming a little higher than the skull. You should be just over and a little forward of the grenade when it explodes giving you enough of a boost to reach the skull. (Note: you don't need to back up excessively. The process from the moment you throw the grenade to when you start running towards it should take less than 2 seconds). - Alternatively you can make it harder on yourself by getting about 6 feet away from the incline, and throw a plasma grenade to the top of the incline. It will stay there, because the incline rises about 3 inches before it goes downward. As you throw, begin a jump toward the crevice of the support. If you timed it right, you should be about 5 feet past the grenade when it explodes, which should give you the boost you need to get onto the support and get the skull. The timing might take a few tries before you get it right. -It is best to do Method A on Normal Difficulty as the grenade blast will take your shields to the brink. Don't be lazy, take care of the two ghosts first. Directions: Method B A slightly easier way to get the skull is to use a Brute Chopper. Save one from an earlier battle, and then drive it to the part that's underneath some kind of roof (this is where you're going anyways) drive out from underneath it, and you should be making a right turn. To the right, on the rock face, there is a lone boulder on the ground. Drive slightly past it, then turn around, aiming at the bridge, and drive up the steep face. Eventually, you will be at a small gap between the bridge and the rock. on the left "edge" of the rock, you can see a small upwards incline. Using this as a jump, boost off of it and try to land on the bridge. This will probably take a few tries. Once you're on, turn left and drive to the last "pillar" (which contains the skull) hugging the pillar, drive the Chopper as close to the edge as possible. Then just jump on top of the Chopper, and jump into the pillar. Getting the Chopper just right and getting into the pillar takes a few tries, so don't be discouraged if you miss and take a while. Directions: Method C When killing Brutes in the level pick up a deployable cover and drop it in front of the pillar with the skull and use it as a step to the ledge. Directions: Method D It's almost certainly possible to use a Rocket Launcher, Brute Shot or even a non-explosive weapon to shoot the skull off its perch and simply pick it up when it falls to the ground. However, upon testing this theory with grenades, battle rifles, the covenant sniper equivalent, a plasma rifle, and an assault rifle, I found that no matter how I aimed, whether or not i was hitting the skull, Mr. Skully refused to budge. Piling two ghosts on top of each other with another player crouching below me led to success. Directions: Method E Play the level on Co-Op with a friend. Both of you should climb up on to the platform. Have your friend stand as low on the incline near the pillar as he can with his back against the pillar. Then your friend should kill you, and when you respawn you will land right on his head, use him to jump up to the platform, grab the skull, and you both get the achievement. Directions: Method F Yes, another method but this is for those who can't grenade jump for their lives. Quite simple really, just take a bubble shield and at least one frag grenade and go to the ledge. Deploy the bubble shield so that the edge of it is near the edge of the structure. The bubble shield should keep the grenade you throw inside it so right after you throw, jump, and the grenade should give you a sufficient boost. Directions: Method G One more method. This is for people who know how to grenade jump but by some misfortune use their grenades. Take a brute shot, they're all over the place on that level, and aim it downward but still on the building Take a leap and as you jump fire downward and you will be able to launch yourself to the skull. Directions: Method H The final method. Was found by Accident in CO-OP so it's still experimental. stand on your friends head. Then have them grenade jump. At the highest point of their jump, jump over to the ledge. If performed correctly, you should land on the platform. Icon: A skull marked with a smaller skull. Effect: All weapons that are dropped by enemies or are scripted to spawn on the ground (e.g., near a downed Pelican or group of dead bodies) have halved or reduced ammunition or charge. However, weapons found in cases still have the regular amount of ammo. Point Multiplier: 2x Thunderstorm Level: The Covenant Directions: There is a part in the level where there are two hornets and you are expected to take one and get to the third tower to take it down. When you get in, start to fly to the third tower. On your way there, you will see the second tower (which was disabled by the Elites). It looks exactly like the third tower (only without all the land and enemies on it). Fly over to it. There is a long part of the tower that extends out into the ocean. There is a very tall ramp that leads up to it. At the end of the extension you will find the Thunderstorm skull. Note: You must start at mission start. If not, the skull will not appear. Icon: A skull marked with a lightning bolt. Effect: All enemies (and Sangheili allies) are promoted to the next available rank. The number of shielded Flood attack forms is also increased. The resistance of promoted enemies and allies also increases to fit. Point Multiplier: 1.5x Tilt Level: Cortana Directions: The skull is at the top of the large circular room where Cortana asks your name, and says it’s very nice to meet you and that she likes to play games too.(your screen and movement won’t change for this one). To the left of the room will be some small, somewhat fungal, growths on the walls. Using these, jump up onto a platform. There will be some more nearby, so use those to get to a large circular platform with the skull on it. Icon: A skull marked with a smaller skull with a hole in its head. Effect: Enemy resistances are greatly increased. Where a particular type of weapon normally does slightly reduced damage (e.g., projectiles against Brute armor, or plasma against Brute flesh), it is instead greatly reduced. Also, Brute armor is impervious to Human projectile weaponry. Point Multiplier: 2x Mythic Level: Halo Directions: Hug the right wall from the very beginning of the level. Soon you will reach a cave with a dead end, and the skull is on the ground, among the rocks. The skull may be a bit hard to see, so turning your flashlight on will help. Icon: A skull marked with a circle with a smaller circle in it Effect: The health of all enemies doubles. Point Multiplier: 2x Gold Skulls Video Directions: In the beginning of the level, you and your troops will come across a waterfall with a phantom dropping off troops. Kill all of the enemy troops to get them out of the way, and move to the right of the area. There is a rocky outcrop, and one of the larger rocks extends into the water. The blind skull is at the tip of the rock.There is also a second blind skull on the level Cortana but no bonus is gained for capturing both skulls. Icon: A skull marked with an eye with a crossed out pupil. Also, the skull’s eyes are shaded white. Effect: Your HUD and weapon are no longer visible. Grunt Birthday Party Level: Crow's Nest Directions: You will come to a part where you drop down into a tunnel, and as soon as you land, Cortana will send you a message. There will be drones in the corridor coming out of side tunnels. Go to the end of the tunnel and slowly approach the ledge. If you look down over the ledge BEFORE falling, you will see a small green platform with an arrow pointing in. Face back where you came in the corridor, and slowly back away until you drop off the edge. The second you start to drop, start moving forward. If done correctly, you should just barely "grab" the ledge and since you SHOULD already be moving forward, it will walk you into the tunnel with the skull. If it still doesn't make sense as far as where, you can look down through the end of the corridor at the floor you're standing on before you drop down, and you can vaguely see another room underneath the grating under your feet. At the end of the hallway you drop into, there should be the Grunt Birthday skull. - Alternatively you can try "grabbing" walking backwards. What ever is more comfortable for you walking off the ledge forwards or backwards it still possible to "grab" it going forwards or backwards. Note: If walking backwards off the edge does not work for you, take a gravity lift and use it to propel yourself back up to the room underneath the grating after you have jumped down off the edge. Sometimes the skull is not there, this is most likely due to an unknown glitch. Icon: A skull marked with a candle. Effect: If a Grunt is shot in the head with any gun confetti explodes out of it (the explosion causes minor damage to nearby enemies), and a sound clip of children cheering from the game Viva Pinata can be heard in the background. Cowbell Level: The Ark Directions: Method A: After defeating the Scarab, grab a gravity lift from the small structure in the center, then continue on until you pass the room with a lot of explosive plasma containers. In the hallway after this room, there is a tall section with openings above the turning point of the hall, and the skull is in the top one of the highest of these. Use the gravity lift to get there. The ideal place to deploy it is about 3/4's down-ramp and a little to the left of the middle, facing up-ramp(facing up-ramp will ensure the gravity lift doesn't slip farther down); you should be running down-ramp and jump so your jump-apex is above the gravity lift. You should also be running towards the tall section, aiming towards the middle of the top shelf on the section. If your gravity lift is destroyed, you can always revert to last save since the room containing the skull is a checkpoint. Also if you have difficulty getting there crouch while being grav-lifted. If you don't get the skull at first then keep trying, you will get it eventually. - Alternatively you can place at the bottom of the ramp and use a brute shot jump for extra height. Directions: Method B: If you are having too much trouble placing the grav lift, it is possible to drive a Brute Chopper into the building (there's one inside the small structure where you battle the Scarab). You can then drive the Chopper to the bottom of the ramp, stand on top of it, look down, and deploy the Grav lift. You can then easily walk right into the opening with the skull. Directions: Method C: If you are playing on Co-Op, both of the players grab a Grav lift and place one on top of the other. Directions: Method D: It is possible to get the cowbell without using a friend, brute shot, or grav lift. All you need is some jumping skills. you can jump from the ramp to the first platform and then to each platform above that using jumping skills. Note: It is suggested to always couple this skull with the Grunt Birthday Party skull for maximum damage when encountering large numbers of Grunts. Note: Another possible use for this skull would be to couple this skull with Catch (so that grenade explosions are deadlier and occur far more frequently), creating a greater sense of danger in large firefights. Icon: A skull marked with a cowbell. Effect: The force of explosions is increased immensely. IWHBYD Level: The Covenant Directions: After the Arbiter kills the Prophet of Truth, kill all of the Flood in the entire area between Truth's body and the elevator that you came up on. Jump through the rings in the following order: 4, 6, 5, 4, 5, 3, 4, with "1" being the ring closest to the elevator and "7" being the ring closest to Truth's body. If done correctly, the rings should all flash in a chasing pattern, and the skull will appear on the small bridge leading to the platform with Truth's body. It takes about 5 seconds for the rings to flash. Note: Some people report you MUST have completed the campaign, however people are claiming to have found it both before and after. In some cases you may need to complete the level after getting the skull to unlock it, unlike with the others. This is speculation, however. After getting the skull check in the level selection lobby whether it is unlocked or not. If not, reload your last checkpoint, get the skull again, and finish the level. For more information, see: Halo 3: IWHBYD (I Would Have Been Your Daddy) Skull Note You can only spawn it after killing the prophet of truth. Icon: A skull marked with a double helix (DNA Symbol). Effect: Unlocks new, often humorous, dialogue for the AI. Such as "THIS IS SPARTA!" for some marines or "pie is good" said by some brutes. Unknown Skull There is a 5th silver skull, that does not appear in the Campaign Options screen. It is on the level Cortana, in the reactor room after retrieving the AI. It can be obtained on Co-op with a Deployable Cover. Deploy it near the edge of the roof, and get Player Two to jump on it and Player One on top of Player Two. Player One should be able to jump on the edge of the roof and get the skull. Please note that this skull has no affiliation with the 13 required skull list and, if carried for the rest of the level, will start Master Chief with a Spartan laser on the next level. It may also have an effect on health, shields or the amount of damage enemies can do. Caution, this may only work with certain skull combinations and/or other factors in gameplay. This skull is a duplicate blind skull. Silver Skulls Video Bungie.net - Get the most out of skulls Category:Halo 3